


Purrlock

by Edens_Garden



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pet Play, Sherkitty, Sherlock is a cat, Smut, kitten licks, tail plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edens_Garden/pseuds/Edens_Garden
Summary: A cute little pet play thing me and my girlfriend wrote up. Hope you enjoy, as this is my first fic in ages.Cowritten by @whateverhelps on Wattpad, otherwise known as Rose, my lovely girlfriend.





	1. Holy fuck; My Boyfriend's a Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [R.B.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=R.B.).



> Edit: 9/7/18  
> I'm not dead  
> I'm still gonna edit this  
> not yet but I'll do it  
> I'm working on like 6 fics at once so I mean like fuck mate  
> Imma die  
> but I haven't yet soooooooooooooo

As john first cracked open his eyes, he couldn't help but smile. His beautiful boy. Stretching out, he slowly curled his toes as he woke up fully. Sitting up properly gave him the perfect veiw of sleeping Sherlock,  curled up in bed. He was so peaceful, softly humming, all snuggled up in a tight, lanky ball. Grinning, the blonde leaned over and gave a light kiss to the detective's head. He laughed a little internally at the position, but its not as if that were the weirdest position he had been in that night. Walking past him he quickly rusted his hair, and a small indecipherable noise of contentment escaped the sleeping lump. Smiling he headed to the kitcchen, starting the kettle for tea and shoving two thick pieces of toast into the toaster. As he hummed quietly to some old tune from his childhood, he heard the graceful, soft steps of his partner. Turning, he admired the sleepy glaze over the glimering blue eyes.  
"Would you like a cuppa? I've got the kettle on already. " John softly spoke,  waiting for it to register. Instead of a reply,  a large yawn escaped Sherlock,  his tounge curling delicately. John just smiled, grabbing Sherlock by the hands and pulling him softly into the kitchen by his arms and recieving a disgruntled groan in response. "Tea?" he asked again. Sherlock simply turned to him, offered a small nod, and sat down at the table, grabbing the sides of his feet and pulling them up as if he were meditating. He looked grumpy. Sherlock was never really a morning person. As he turned to tend to the tea he did realize a surprising lack of words from the detective, which was quite alarming honestly. John peered at the sleepy man, curious what had ruffled him. "How'd you sleep? You looked awful comfy." John grabbed his favorite mug, a skull shaped novelty. "I was almost tempted just to leave you all curled up." Met with merely a small sigh, he poured the tea. Sliding in across from sherlock, he slid the mug toward him. The detective carefuly laced his fingers around the steaming mug, taking a deep breath. Sherlock picked up the cup, both hands wrapped around it, and pulled it up harshly, so a couple drops escaped onto his hand, which he cleaned with the very tip of his tongue. He then proceeded to sweep his hair behind his ear, and tested his tea with a precotious tongue. Deciding it had cooled enough he took a sip with an expression of calm contentment.  
John sat, admiring the detective's peaceful actions. He looked so adorable just lapping up the tea with his tounge, somehow managing it to be graceful and elegant. As sherlock turned and glided over to the couch,  his robe fluttering behind him, john took a long sip of tea. Sherlock had been acting.... interesting lately. His actions were often smooth and refined, but lately ..... it was off. John couldn't quite label it, but something had come out in sherlock, just below the surface.  It was almost as if he had.. Relaxed, or something. Like maybe this was the "real" Sherlock? As if there was any way to tell. Nevertheless, John felt a twinge of pride at the fact that he had brought this side of him out, made him comfortable enough to shed the outer layer of ice surrounding him. With that thought in mind and a poorly hidden smile on his face he joined the detective on the couch, except in that moment he realized he wasn't the detective. That may be his occupation but right now he was just Sherlock. Just Sherlock, and that was okay. As soon as John sat down Sherlock swiveled around, placing his head in his lap without a word. He often did things like this, small romantic or cutesy things like kissing him on the cheek before work, but always in silence, so as not to fully aknowledge that he, the great Sherlock Holmes, loved too. John had gone along with it, knowing it must be difficult for him, so this was not entirely out of the blue. What was, however, was the way that he stretched out to expose his neck, rubbing John's thigh with his cheek almost expectantly. John peered down at the dark curls spread over his lap, unable to brush the odd behavior off. The way he streched.... why, it was borderline catlike. In fact,  now that john thought about it.... all of the odd behavior across the last few days was downright feline. The way sherlock would stretch, stretching his arms across flat surfaces and raising up on his tippytoes, the way he curled up in a lanky ball to sleep, almost as if he had a tail curled around him... As john pondered, he absentmindedly stroked sherlock's curls, and snapped out of his thoughts when he heard it. A slight, rough... purr? He couldn't belive it. Experimentally,  he softly scratched his nails right behind his ear, and watched amazed as sherlock streched further, nuzzling into John's lap and purring louder. _Holy fuck._  he thought. _My boyfriend's a cat_. As he continued to pet gently,  he continued his thoughts. Should he ask? No, that might scare sherlock off, stop the behaviour. Gods no. But how far did this go?  Does he want to chase mice? Wear a collar? Would he wear ears and a tail? At the last thought, John felt his heart spike. Oh dear. His Sherlock all dressed up..... Well then. He quietely pledged to make a trip to the shop later. He snapped into reality, humming contentedly as Sherlock purred beneath him. On a whim he moved his hand lower, making sure to stroke and pet him all the way, until he was at the small of his back. Cautiously he scratched once, recieving a louder purr in response. It was a deep baritone rumbling that he could feel all down his legs, and it might have just been the cutest damn thing he had ever seen. As he continued though, something else happened. He rolled onto his stomach, stretched his arms out awkwardly in front of him, and stuck his rear high in the air, swishing happily as he purred, eyes closed and unaware. He moved his scritches back to his head, focusing instead on the spot just under his chin. His head followed him any time he made a slight shift in direction or placement, and with the smallest movement he felt the tip of his tongue brush his thumb. _Did he just lick me?_ he thought. He couldnt help a small chuckle from escaping his lips, rumbling his chest. John couldn't help the small giggle that escaped him. "Silly kitty. You just love pets, don't you baby?" Grinning at the happy mew that escaped the cat on his lap, John caught sight of his watch. "Ah! Sherlock, we're late to meet with Lestrade!" The blonde hurriedly rolled off the couch,  snapping his boyfriend back to reality. "Jooooohn.." Sherlock groaned. "Not now. Just come back and snuggle." John, in fact, ignored him and went to get dressed,  plotting his trip to the store later. He had passed by a kink shop on his way to the bank a few times, occasionally stopping to window shop the pretty outfits and toys. He bet that there would be.... well, there might be something or someone to explain what he might need.


	2. Prrow?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So fml im gonna edit this shite later im too tired to life

As Sherlock ran off with Lestrade, John made his way to the small shop. Sherlock was probably off frolicking waist deep in corpses, so the blonde could take his time. According to google, (a highly reputable source), he needed pet play gear. According to The articles he had purused, He was looking for a collar, a tail, ears, a few cat toys to buy at a regular pet shop, and a bell. John figured he shouldn't start with the bell, hell, he didn't even know where to start. If he was going to properly run this experiment, he needed to do one step at a time.  First off, he decided, a collar and some toys. Approaching a small pet shop, he quietly browsed the collars, picking out a sleek blue one, with a small brass ring that he could afix a bell to later. He also picked up a dangly toy, a rubber fish, and a small dish that was wide and shallow. Perfect for warm milk, he amusededly thought. The idea of his pretty boy lapping up milk strangely enough got john very exited. He checked out as polietly as possible, and made his way to the biggest challenge. The toy shop. Walking down the street he realized his pace was slower than usual, so he sped it up. Too fast. Why was he so nervous? No, this wasn't nerves.. So what was it? He opened the door to the shop, trying with some difficulty to not be noticed by any of the patrons. Luckily, they all seemed to have the same idea. He paroused (spell check please) the isles, finding one lableled "Masters and Pets," assuming this is what he wanted. The isle was decked out top to bottom in tails, muzzles, and leashes for a wide variety of animals, but he only had to search for a moment to find the section devoted to cats. There were all sorts of tails and ears, muzzles, blindfolds, bows, and tights here, but the one he saw as most fitting was a long, sleek black tail with a white tip, with a shiny flared out plug at the base. The ears were black too, also white tipped, and very soft. This seemed the best choice, and seeing as he wanted to get out as quickly as possible he began to walk towards the till. Noticing all the declarations,  he made a snap decision and grabed a navy blue and white bow to match his new collar. As he tried to appear normal, he glanced around the shop to find the way out with the least people. This led him down an Isle labled " Punishments and controls". He desperately tried not to gawk at the whips and paddles in every colour, shape and size. He could mostly ignore it but visuals of his new kitten bent over various objects in the flat, his arse red and glowing, delicious mewls falling from his lips. John had to stop himself betore he gave himself bigget problems. Taking a few steps, he admired the vast aray of chastity tools. Making a mental note to come back, he quickly made his purchase and sped home. Walking with the logo on the bag pressed to his chest like a bomb, he was grateful to see the numbers 221B on the door in front of him. Thank god, he thought, unlocking the door with a shaking hand and walking up the steps. He hurriedly laid out the toys on the bed, removing all tags and zips, and disposed of the bag. As he returned to wait for Sherlock he couldnt help but imagine his devine little kitty dressed up all pretty for him, mewling around him as he fucked his needy mouth. So much for not giving himself any more problems. Feeling himself start to fill out his trousers, he tried to think of other things, but the thought of his delicious kitten obscured all other thoughts. Thinking about his soft mouth, john felt his heart spike. No. Something else. He tried to focus on how pretrt sherlock would be with the new ears nestled in his dark curls , how it would pull the hair out of the way of those gorgeous eyes, leaving a clear veiw as he took john in his- nope nope nope oh dear god. The tent in johns pants was noticeable and tight. He was saved from his thoughts, however, when he heard the open and close of the door, followed by the unmistakable footsteps of Sherlock. He always took the stairs two at a time. Rushing out of the room he caught up with him before he could see what he'd done. "Uh, Sherlock..." he began, unsure. "I... Bought some things for you." Sherlock glanced once at him. "You've been to the kink shop by the bank, judging by the fact that you smell like flavoured lubricant. Don't ask how I know what that smells like, I know you're going to. You went there for something specific, as someone just browsing doesn't sweat like that. You only browse if you've been there before. If you know whats there. If you'd been there before you wouldnt look so ashamed. You visited a section based around animals, judging by the copious amounts of faux fur coating the bottom two inches of your pantlegs. Conclusion? Something about recent behaviour of mine has led you to make a comparative assessment of me to an animal and you thought it would be cute to dress me up in animal themed sexual wear. Right?" "Well, yes. You have a problem with that?" Sherlock stiffened. "Depends on the animal." John chuckled, then proceded to gently kiss him. "Come on kitten. Let's get you all dresed up. " Enjoying the deer in headlights look on his boyfriend, john gently tugged at Sherlock to the bedroom. Sitting him down, john softly began to pet his boyfriend,  at first on the top of his head, then moving behind his ears as he relaxed. "My pretty kitten. Such a good boy a I have, all soft and mellow." At the soothing words, Sherlock purred softly, losing himself to the sensations.  John softly slipped the head band on, securing the small clips to keep it steady. Gently coaxing his clothes off, the blonde admired the creamy skin of his kitten,  fully undressed and beautiful. He carefully  grabbed the tail,  working sherlock open. The gentle meows from across the bed showed john just how good it felt, not to mention sherlock's half hard memeber between his legs. Spreading copious amounts of lube on the plug, john slipped it in with minimal resistance. "Oh, good boy! Such a pretty kitty with your soft ears and tail, all smooth and graceful. Sherlock flopped on his side, sunning himself in the small warm spot on John's bed. "Beautiful kitten, so pretty.." he mumbles as he strokes. He places a finger underneath his chin, tilting his head up to look at him. "Prr-ow?" comes the drunken response. "My precious kitty. You want a treat?" at the word 'treat,' he sits up eagerly. John hummed as he unbuttoned his trousers, and pulled them off with his pants. Sighing as his freed erection bounced off his abdomen, he pulled him down by the collar. "Come on, kitty." he cooed sweetly. His suave nature soon melted away, though, as Sherlock cautiously kitten licked him on the side of his shaft. It was brief, but hot damn. "G-good boy.." he choked out, cock throbbing at the minute contact. He ached for more. John watched as that clever tounge slowly covered his cock, licking up and down with small laps. Fuck, john thought. "Go on kitten. Take me in your-ah! Oh, good b-boy. Such a p-pretty kitten" he couldn't help the praise spilling from his lips as those wide blue eyss gazed up at him,  drool glistening on his swollen lips wrapped softly around John's cock. Sherlock's eyes were wide, and John had to stop himself from edging right there when he looked up at him. Those eyes, big and innocent, were going to be the death of him. "A-all of it, k-kitten- ah! Right, there you are- such a sm-art b-boy- c-clever kitten. He watched as Sherlock bobbed his head slowly but surely, taking every inch of John that he could. Still, he craved sonething more, something more... Fun. Unsure of what he could want, he pushed it to the back of his mind. He had other things to think about at the moment... As his kitten bobbed carefully, john savored the sight. Such a beautiful boy. Those big crystal eyes just pleading for more.  Those crimson lips streched around his cock. God, John needed to ruin his precious kitten. Grabing a fistfull of curls, john guided sherlock off the bed, to a kneel in front of him. "Do you want me to take your mouth kitten? To fuck that pretty throat and use you like a good boy?" The excited "mro-ow" issuing from his kitty was enough. Pulling him forwards, john gave up his restraint and began to fuck sherlock's warm mouth. He started out slow, so as not to startle him, savoring the feeling of his tongue wrapped around his leaking cock. "Fuuuck.." he groaned. Sherlock purred, sending vibrations up his sensitive nether regions, iliciting a gasp from John. "Oh- s-such a good boy!" he moaned, grinding his hips. "My perfect little kitty.." Gazing at the beautiful kitty beneath him, john sped up, allowing sherlock to take more and more, nearly choking on the lenght. "S-uch a-ah! S-so goo-od kitten, ah! " The faster he went, the more sherlock purred around his lenth, the action electricity up johns shaft. "T-taking my cock like a g-go-ah! Like a g-good cockslut, c-clever boy. S-so pret-ty all drooly w-with those pretty eyes b-blown." He pulled out for a moment out of concern that he might just teae something with how hard he was fucking him, but it only made things worse. What lay before him was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Sherlock's head had gone slack, and his mouth was open, his tongue lolling out spilling drool and John's precun down his chin. His cheeks had been stained a lovely eed, and his eyes were just barely open. In a word, he was.. Bliss. John couldn't take it anymore. Fixing his head still, fingers gripping the dark curls he fucked his kittens mouth relentlessly,  wantonly moaning praise for his good boy. Clearly enjoying the praise, Sherlock purred loudly around his (masters? Owners? Pick one) cock, sucking needily at the precum that freely flowed. John could feel himself nearing the edge, and if he didn't stop he would fill his kittens pretty mouth with cum. No, he thought. He needed to ruin his pretty boy. Paint those cheekbones and rosy lips white, claiming him. With that thought in mind he continued harder and faster, until something made him stop. He felt it before he'd heard, the smooth, lubricated glide of skin on skin. He turned, catching sight of Sherlock, his Sherlock, moning around him still, cock in hand and stroking furiously. He should have been fine with it, should have kept going. But that day something inside him had snapped, and now all he saw was his kitten, his, touching what didn't belong to him. This made him angry. Pulling out fiercly, he stood up, getting off of him. His hand didn't stop, but he looked confused. "Prrow?" he meowed curiously. "Stop that hand," John growled, surprised at his own dominance. Sherlock simply looked away from him, turned his head to face the wall, and kept going. This made John livid. Still, he retained his composure. "Fine, if you're going to do it there's no reason I should help, is there?" he purred coolly. Despite his calm words his cock throbbed desperately, and a part of him just wanted to shove it down his throat and fuck his brains out. He'd better take the bait, he thought solemnly. I'm dying here. Sherlock's clouded brain could barely understand why,  but he ceased his movements. John watched as he shifted to his knees, hard cock bobbing between his legs pathetically, begging for attention. Reaching over, he grabbed his kitten and roughly played with his head. "This is mine,  kitten. You will not play with what is mine unless I say so." John paused, then growled out " You're my good boy. So eager and desperate for my cock, aren't you?" He could practically see sherlock's ears perk up, not to mention the low whine escaping his throat. With his paws between John's legs and his head tilted delicately upwards, he was downright begging for his mouth to be taken. Being a good master, john gave his kitten exactly what he wanted. Sitting on the edge of the bed he allowed him to continue, and his gratitude showed. "G-good boy.." he hummed without thinking. Sherlock then placed a paw on his knee, as if asking for attention. John opened his eyes a bit, and noticed that Sherlock was leaking quite badly. He whined desperately, and John felt almost guilty. "A-alright, k-kitten." he stuttered, moving him off. Picking him up, they switched positions, and John buried his face between his kitty's legs, leaving tender teasing kisses between his thighs. Feeling sherlock pawing at him, he slowly licked a stripe up the underside of his cock, cleaning up the mess his kitten had made. He softly took the head in his mouth, tounge exploring and teasing him,  before sucking harshly, hard enough for sherlock to whine pathetically as his hips slammed into john, forcing him to swallow all of sherlock.  Deciding to play along, john allowed his needy boy to fuck his face, hips stuttering harshly as he grew closer and closer to cumming. Humming around Sherlock, the kneeling man began stroking himself, edging closer and closer to the sounds of his kittens slutty moans and whimpers,  too far gone to even meow properly. It didn't take long for Sherlocks thrusts to become more erratic, less calculated. He could tell he wasn't going to last long. Niether was John. Sherlock had been resolved to a stuttering, squeaking mess, and John loved it. It didn't take long to finish him off, and John closed his eyes as Sherlock came with a harsh caturwaul, filling his throat. He looked him in the eyes as he swallowed. Suddenly remembering his fantasy and how close he was, he threw him back against the bed ("mrow?") and slid up so his cock hung just over Sherlock's face as he stroked. So close to the edge, he took one look at those big blue eyes, staring hungrily at his cock, waiting for the cum he would get, the way his kitten couldn't even look away, and john came. Hot and pulsing as he coated sherlock's outstretched tounge, coating the long silky lashes that gave him the innocence of a baby kitten, even managing to get it in the dark curls nestled near his soft ears. Panting, john colaspsed next to his boy, savoring the look of bliss as sherlock tried to lick himself clean, using his paws to clean his face. "Good boy," john soothed, petting his curls,"you did so well kitten. So pretty. " Sherlock cleared his throat, and John started a bit when he spoke, unprepared for the shift back into his low, silky voice. "To ammend my previous statement," he rasped, his throat sore from underuse. Amoung other things, that is. "No, I have no probem with that."


End file.
